


A Brief Flash of Anklet

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anklet Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Morning Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has a secret kink: Neal's tracking anklet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Flash of Anklet

"Mmmm, I love sex in the morning," Sara said with a sigh. She pulled the fluffy down comforter up over her shoulder as she rolled onto her side. "It's a great way to start the day. It makes the whole morning look brighter."

Neal grinned. "You love sex anytime. I'm going to have to buy one of those strap-on harnesses for me to wear if I expect to keep up with you."

"I'd be okay with that." She leaned forward and kissed him, morning breath and all. They'd already been in each other's faces as Neal fucked her, his mouth to hers, or against her ear, whispering dirty secrets.

She ran her hand along his arm. "You want to go again?"

"I have to leave in half an hour," Neal replied. He kissed her and pushed back the blankets. "I don't think Peter will accept morning sex as an excuse for being late."

"Unless he's the one having it."

Neal made a face. "I don't want to think about that."

"Oh come on," Sara said. "Peter's totally an AM sex guy. He has such a spring in his step. There's no way that's in his nature. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I'm not hearing this," Neal said as he climbed out of bed. "I'm taking a shower."

Sara propped herself up on an elbow and watched Neal's naked backside walk away from her. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before she looked down at the only thing Neal was wearing: his black plastic tracker.

As much grief as she gave him for it, she secretly loved the thing. She loved running her foot against it, or laying her hand next to it as she sucked Neal's cock. But this was her favorite, seeing him naked except for the tracker. She'd never actually seen him naked without it. She couldn't figure out why, but the damn thing turned her on.

Neal disappeared into the back hall, and Sara rolled over. She spread her legs and slipped her hand over her smooth mound, until her fingers found her erect clit.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of Neal's naked body. His collarbones and his perfectly sculpted abs. The thick, dark pubic hair that spread down the inside of his thighs. Sara imagined wrapping herself around his left leg, rubbing against that hard plastic. She could see herself rutting her clit against the top edge, and her hands clinging to his hips.

"Good thing that's waterproof," Neal would say, his hands pushed deep into her hair.

She'd press her face against his thigh, breathing in the musky scent of him. If she wasn't so busy concentrating on humping Neal's tracker, she'd take his cock in her mouth and make him forget where he was. That could happen later.

Sara came quickly with her fantasy, her body still recovering from her last orgasm. As she lay there, panting, she wondered if Neal might have a point about her sex drive.

The hall door opened, and Neal came out wearing charcoal grey trousers, much to Sara's dismay, though they were hanging loosely on his hips, unbuttoned with the belt open, exposing a V of white underwear. His wet hair was a mess, like he'd only run a towel over it, a curl at his neck still dripping water onto his bare shoulder. She smiled, pleased to see him in such a casual disarray in her presence.

"Don't you have a job, too?" Neal asked as he opened the wardrobe by the bed. He pulled out a pale blue button-down and slipped it on.

"I do, but when you log as many hours as I do, no one says a word if I come in at ten on occasion," she replied, watching him tuck the shirttails into his pants.

"Fair enough." He looked up at her, and as he ran his hands through his wet hair, he grinned. "You just got off again, didn't you? Dirty anklet fantasy?"

Sara's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"You're as subtle as a freight train with the way you're always fondling the thing. The question is, how could I _not_ know?" He walked around the bed and kissed her, his breath minty. "It's kind of cute."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Except for the part where you're going to dump me the second I'm a free man." He fondly tweaked one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger before he stepped back to the wardrobe, and Sara's arousal hit her all over again. It was all she could do to not gasp aloud.

"When am I going to see you again?" Neal asked. He wasn't looking at her, but was comparing a blue and white stripe tie to a silvery grey one. He hung up the grey one and turned to her when she didn't answer.

She shrugged, hoping it wasn't obvious that her fingers were in her cunt again. "Tomorrow night?"

"Perfect."

Sara gently rubbed her clit as she watched as Neal finished dressing, matching his cuff links to his tie bar. She moved her finger in faster circles as Neal sat on the sofa to tie his shoes. She sucked in a quiet breath, and Neal took that moment to look up at her.

She knew she was busted, but he didn't say anything. He just and came over to the bed once more as he pulled on his jacket.

Before he could say a word, Sara pulled her hand out from beneath the blanket and pressed her wet index finger into his mouth. Neal's eyes fluttered shut as she slowly removed her finger from between his lips.

"Mmm, that's just mean," Neal said, opening his eyes again. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his mouth. "You can masturbate in my bed as much as you'd like. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied. "Have fun catching bad guys."

"You too." Neal stepped away, and then stopped when he was halfway between the bed and the door. "Sara?"

She turned onto her side, facing him. "Yeah?"

He lifted his left pant leg, exposing the anklet, with its steady green light. "For your next fantasy."

Sara started laughing. "Thank you. Now go before I text Peter, and tell him why you're running late."

With a wink, Neal was out the door, and Sara was alone in the apartment. She rolled back onto her back, thinking about how she should get up and take her own shower. But instead she thought about Neal in his impeccable suit and the anklet hidden beneath it.

She slid her hand between her thighs. Just one more time.


End file.
